Wong-Chu
: "It is always foolish to battle against the will of Wong-Chu." : ―Wong-Chu Wong-Chu is a high ranking member of the terrorist organisation known as the Ten Rings. Stationed in the country of Sin-Cong, Wong-Chu controls all Ten Ring operations in the region. Biography Early Life : "For over a '''century', the land that is rightfully ours has been dominated by a foreign devil... One who proclaims his superiority without basis... One who claims to fight against another tyranny that he may entrench his own! My brothers of Sin-Cong, such things are not the natural order!"'' : ―Wong-Chu As a young man in the French protectorate of Sin-Cong, Wong-Chu incited his fellow citizens to rebel against the occupying government of over a century. With apparent support from communist China, he won dozens of Sin-Congians to his cause. After over a year of relentless combat, the French government withdrew, establishing the People's Government of Sin-Cong. Descent into Tyranny : "None can defeat the mighty warlord!" : ―Villager Wong-Chu eventually left Sin-Cong to train additional rebel and terrorist factions in Southeast Asia in guerrilla warfare. Whatever idealism might have once motivated Wong-Chu soon vanished as he became deeply involved in the drug trade and black market. With newly developed physical bulk and strength, he outfought any opponent who arose in a long string of conquered villages. The Mandarin : "How much power have I vested in you, Wong-Chu? I found you nothing more than a scrabbling dung beetle. I have elevated you beyond the wildest of your tiny dreams." : ―Mandarin to Wong Chu Even Wong-Chu was not undefeatable, however, and was eventually forced into the servitude of the Ten Rings by the Mandarin, who guided Wong-Chu's successes but kept him under his direct control. Keeping his patron a secret, Wong-Chu forged alliances with drug traffickers and terrorist organisations around the world, including HYDRA, AIM and the Maggia. Master of the Land : "I have worked meticulously to keep my existence unknown, unlike those flamboyant crime lords of the West, I have no desire for public notoriety. It is a '''weakness' to desire such things."'' : ―Wong-Chu Wong-Chu eventually returned to Sin-Cong. Establishing a jungle fortress, Wong-Chu expanded the Ten Rings influence in the region and developed a criminal empire of weapons, drugs and slavery, eventually becoming one of the most powerful drug lords on Earth. Gods and Monsters : "Spare me your pathetic glare, Stark. I am the '''lord master' here! That is why my people wear my brand upon their faces. To these simple villagers I'm nothing less than a god!"'' : ―Wong-Chu to Tony Stark After Wong-Chu abducted Erik Selvig for the Mandarin, who sought his expertise to help him master his extraterrestrial rings, S.H.I.E.L.D. scoured Asia seeking information on Wong-Chu from underworld sources. This earned the attention of Tony Stark who joined S.H.I.E.L.D. in assaulting his compound. Creating a stalemate by threatening dozens of innocents, Wong-Chu forced his opponents to disarm and prepared to execute the intruders. Stark escaped and freed his allies then used robot drones to bombard Wong-Chu's compound. Wong-Chu fled but was caught in an explosion. Stumbling away, he was disciplined by the Mandarin, who left Wong-Chu in an hallucinatory state, believing he had been transformed into an insect. Powers and Abilities Abilities : "Call me over-cautious, if you wish, my friend. But as long as Wong-Chu is in the vicinity I do not feel '''any' precaution is too extreme."'' : ―Toshi Kanada to Tony Stark Wong-Chu is an accomplished orator, successful military trainer and criminal mastermind. These skills, coupled with his ruthlessness, have made him one of the most powerful and feared members of the Ten Rings. * Expert Combatant: Wong-Chu is a formidable hand to hand combatant, particularly in wrestling, although obesity has restricted his movement in later life. * Charismatic Leader: Wong-Chu is an charismatic orator (particularly in his youth). He has motivated people to form armies and aid him in an revolution. * Weapons Proficiency: '''Wong-Chu is proficient with a wide range of firearms.' * '''Multilingual:' As a member of a multinational organisation, Wong-Chu can speak multiple languages including: Arabic, Chinese, Dari, English, Farsi, Hungarian, Mongolian, Pashto, Russian and Urdu. Equipment Weapons * K54 Pistol: '''During his time with the Sin-Cong rebel forces, Wong-Chu was equipped with a K54 semi-automatic pistol. Other Equipment : ''"This armour in your hands is quite formidable, indeed. But in the hands of Wong-Chu, however... it is '''DEATH INCARNATE!"'' : ―Wong-Chu to Tony Stark :* Iron Man Armor: Mark XVI: 'Wong-Chu briefly possessed the armour when he forced Tony Stark to remove it during the assault on his compound. The armour gave Wong-Chu the following abilities: :**'Flight :**'Superhuman Strength' :**'Superhuman Durability' :**'Repulsors' :**'Cloaking Systems' Facilities * Ten Rings Base: Wong-Chu resides in one of the many Ten Rings bases in Sin-Cong, operating from within a village in one of the most desolate regions of the Southeast Asian Jungles. Relationships Allies *Ten Rings **Mandarin - Leader **Li - Subordinate **Po - Subordinate **Teng - Subordinate *AIM *HYDRA *The Maggia Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man † *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Sin-Cong's French government and troops - Former Situational Enemy External Links * https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Wong-Chu_(Earth-616) Category:Villains Category:The Ten Rings Category:Crime Lords Category:Terrorists Category:Earth-MCU Category:Arms Dealers Category:Conquerors Category:Criminals Category:Slavers Category:Soldiers Category:Warlords